To bring them together but how!
by JanisWritus2020
Summary: It's Sesshomaru and Kagome bringing Inuyasha and Rosalyn together. See how they manage this! There will be some R moments! But that will be later. READ AND RATE PLEASE! ENJOY! Along with Inu and Rose getting together, Sessh and Kags have kids!


Hey guys, I have been working on this new piece for a long while so I hope everyone likes the first chapter for now! More to come in a few months (NOTE: I will be working on the second chapter as soon as I can!)

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S INUYASHA! The only characters I own are as listed!

- Rosalyn Bladewrath

- Thomas Bladewrath

- Slutty girl Thomas is 'dating'

- Toki Takamora

- Ryuushi Bladewrath

- Naoishi Bladewrath

- Morita Shuishi Bladewrath

* * *

><p>She sighed as she waited at the bus station, her thoughts started to drift back to the evening before, <em>'how do I get myself into this shit? Oh...wait…he was the reason! Damn that bastard!'<em> Her thoughts broke as she walked onto the bus, getting her iPod and ear buds out to listen to some Seether. "At least I know that I paid his ass back for the embarrassment he gave me..." she muttered to herself quietly. She hummed lightly to Seether's Country Song as she waiting for her stop. "I hope I get to see him soon..." she muttered lightly as she idly looked out the window before pulling the wire for her stop. As she got off at her stop, she decided to look around the market area, which was close to the mall. As she continued walking around, her silvery/emerald eyes flicked back and forth between two stores, running a hand through her ebony and silver locks, she shrugged and decided on the store to her right. Of course with how things were, her semi tall lithe form glided past about five people, a grin on her supple but light ruby lips, her complexion similar to Snow Whites. "Now if only I can find that book..." she mutters as she looks over the shelves. She hums as she listens to Rumor Has It by Adele as she looks through the books again. She browsed the titles again then exclaimed lightly in triumph as she found the right book, "Finally..." she muttered yet again as she took the book towards the counter, as she did, she found herself on the floor blinking up at the person she bumped INTO. "Oh great..." she trailed off as she stared up at the male with a great deal of ice, annoyance and simmering anger, 'it is a damn good thing I'm not wearing a skirt today...' her thoughts wandered for a moment before she sighed and got up, wiping off her beige bell bottoms. Her shirt clung to her lightly as she sighed, glad that she wore a maroon top. "I'm sorry for not looking where I was going sir, but I was in deep thought about this book I'm purchasing." She stated clearly but with a clipped semi cold tone. The male raised an elegant eyebrow before letting her pass with a nod. As she finished her purchase, she checked to make sure her small handbag and her shoes were alright. "Why am I such a nut..." she questioned herself lightly before walking out of the bookstore. Soon enough she found herself on a bus, changing the song on her iPod to Rumor Has It again before long, the song was over and Someone Like You started to play. She had the strongest urge to sing but refrained herself considering she was already weird to most. "Thank the lord above I'm almost home..." she whispered to herself before getting out her new novel to read. A smile playing on her lips considering her home was the very last stop.

He growled as he remembered the encounter with the strange female, "Damn it.." he stated lightly as he reached his home, his older half-brother gave him a semi-strange look before taking a whiff of the air around his younger sibling, a grin playing on his lips. "You encountered her didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked before snickering lightly and walking away before he broke out in a fit of laughter. "Damn it Sesshomaru! I didn't plan to see her there! Good lord..." He shrank back at the glare the elder brother gave to his younger brother. "Okay jeez...so I did sort of stalk her..." He stuttered lightly before getting out his iPhone 4S, "Siri, call Rosalyn Bladewrath." He stated clearly and almost sounding like his brother, a strange cringe passed through him before he heard a woman sigh, "Rose?" - "Yea, it's Inuyasha, how are you?" - "That's great to hear! Huh? No, no that wasn't me; that was probably some weirdo!" He nervously laughed before clearing his throat hearing her adventures to the bookstore yet again. "I always did enjoy hearing your adventures..." He stated before realizing he spoke out loud, a bright rush of crimson engulfed his face, silently thanking the lord for not letting either the woman he was crushing on, er talking to, or his elder brother was not present to see him like this, he soon heard Rose talking again and agreed to a small get together at their favorite coffee shop. "Sure! Sounds great Rose..." - "Yes? Oh, okay...Rosalyn..." She insisted on being called Rosalyn which he clearly figured out why considering a teenager was heard in the background, "Rosalyn...do you have a kid?" He asked almost awkwardly before hearing the teen in question laughing and talking to a young woman whom he figured to be impressed with some lame story. "Oh... I see..." He nodded and they set the get together for the next day, since her son would be at school. He grinned as he walked to his room before thinking of his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, and his ex-crush Kagome, who was currently married to his brother, _'strange...'_ he thought to himself with a strange expression on his features, _'those two are total opposites but they work so damn well as a couple...hope I get some nieces and nephews soon!'_ He danced oddly before entering his room, unaware that his brother had taped that little moment and showed his wife, "Oh lord!" Kagome exclaimed before laughing outright and sending the video to Rosalyn. "This will be interesting getting these two together!" Sesshomaru grimaced a little thinking about Rosalyn and Inuyasha together, knowing about Rose's background, with a frown and a resigned sigh, he agreed to help his wonderful, but hyper, wife Kagome.

She sighed as she listened to her son woo his so called girlfriend, who she knew was a skank, _'how the hell does he find these women...'_ she asked herself before telling her son that his ...girlfriend needed to leave. To which the girl in question gave a scathing look at the mother of her boy toy. "Thomas, you realize she's using you right? I've had her followed by your uncle, he was actually confronted by her and asked him if he wanted some fun. I will not allow her in the house again and your uncle and I do not want you used like I was." Thomas, who was wearing a semi loose shirt and some comfortable sweat pants, "Yea mom, I know, I was going to see if I couldn't pull information from her ...contacts about something that's bugging me about that scum that sired me, she said she knew him." He stated to his mother, she stood there stunned into silence at her son's cunning, _'gotta hand it to the kid...he's just like me...I'm so proud!' _She silently praised her son with a nod, he grinned and showed her what he found out thus far, "Alright Tommy, please be careful, something is not right about her aside from the obvious, use your nose dear. She's a snake." She stated evenly before going to her study and writing up a manuscript for her latest novel, "Hmm... Thomas!" She called for her son, who came running with wide eyes, "Yes mom?" he asked almost out of breath cause his mother scared him half to death. "Can you help me with this latest novel? I'm having a small problem with the murder..." she ranted on about the way it went before a knock was sounded, "Who could that be.." she muttered as her son sat down holding his tablet laptop in his hand, bringing a small service table closer to him so he could type up what she had and see about making revisions. Truth be told, Thomas enjoyed helping his mother with her novels because he knew that it was a passion they would always help each other with. "Mom, go ahead and check who's at the door, I'll work on this for you!" He said before furiously getting to work, a quirky smile playing on his semi thin lips. She nodded and strolled to the front door, looking out the peephole she saw Inuyasha, his half-brother Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru's wife, and her best friend, Kagome. "Well what do you know..." she stammered lightly before opening the door with a pleasant and warm smile.

Kagome looked at Rosalyn and instantly knew that she was at a roadblock with another novel, "Rose, what's going on? We didn't catch you at a bad time did we?" She stuttered lightly before walking in cautiously, expecting some sort of trap like last time, "Why aren't there any traps this time?" She asked absentmindedly. She then looked at Rosalyn's comfortable attire, which consisted of a cardigan and some white and gold sweat pants, her toes were painted silver per usual and she smiled as she found the necklace on Rose's neck, the one that Inuyasha bought her a few years back when they were in college together, "Um... where's Thomas?" Upon hearing a thud in the den, Rosalyn looked afraid for a moment before rushing to help her son who had tried to get up but tripped on a wire, "Damn it!" he exclaimed, "Thomas.." his mother stated exhausted with the language that Kagome knew was from her brother in law. "Oh...Sorry mom" Thomas bowed in apology before getting back to looking over the new manuscript. Kagome giggled lightly and whispered something to her husband, who smirked lightly towards his brother, who was, at the moment, staring at Rosalyn's ass before he looked at her son, "Thomas?" he questioned and blinked towards the woman he had a crush on. Before Kagome could explain, Sesshomaru cut in, "Little brother, Rosalyn had a fatal marriage previous to the comfortable and burden free life she has now. It is best not to question it at this time. As it is, we should wait for her in the living room-" he was cut off by Rosalyn, "Actually, I was in the middle of making teriyaki chicken stir fry, and you're all welcome to stay for lunch. Oh, sorry Sesshomaru ..." She sighed lightly before walking out of the den towards the kitchen. Kagome laughed a bit before walking away still nearly in a fit of laughter. Inuyasha blinked and stayed in the den to acquaint himself with Rosalyn's son, Thomas. As was expected, both males stayed quiet, one with concentration on proof reading his mother's manuscript and making notes to help her, the other contemplating what to say and when he should go eat. Before long, Thomas got up quickly which resulted in Inuyasha yelping from the movement, in one minute, Thomas was sprawled out near the fireplace, tangled, yet again in wires. Inuyasha burst out laughing before apologizing to the teenager and helping him up and untangling him. "I see you're helping your mother with her writings, that's good of you. Anything I can help with?" He asked with a slight nervousness entering his slightly gruff tone. As Inuyasha sat down, his ears twitched hearing Rosalyn talk to his sister in law and brother about the hectic day and her adventures. "Wow..." He stated lightly, which caught the young males' voice at the laptop, "What Inuyasha?" Inuyasha faltered slightly, forgetting he was in the kids' presence.

Rosalyn was finishing up the stir fry and plating up the food before Kagome and Sesshomaru made a joke about the dish being hot, "Oh jeesh... you two and your jokes" she kidded with them before serving them and taking the rest to Inuyasha, Thomas and her stomach, "Hey.. What's going on and why is there coins near the fireplace son..." She stated too boredly to satisfy the males curiosity, "Well?" She sighed and sat their food down before sitting at her desk, opposite her son, and started writing more, eating a bit at the same time. After his mother left the room Thomas looked to Inuyasha, "Hey, Yasha, do you like or love my mom?" He grinned as the half demon fidgeted a bit. "Yea...but **DON'T** tell your mother!" He half yelled but seemed reluctant to continue since Rosalyn walked back in with some dessert. "Hey Rosalyn, um ... I'm gonna eat the ice cream with the family if that's alright." He stuttered out awkwardly as Rosalyn gave him a puzzled look before nodding her okay. "Thomas, what's going on? What did you say to Inuyasha? Nothing embarrassing I hope!" She stated with mild panic before she dove into the ice cream and continue furiously writing her story. Soon she stepped back after saving her work, she started laughing and jumping around happily. Everyone runs in with curiosity, "What the fuck is going on!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome yelled at the same time. Rosalyn squealed and tripped, the end result was two red faced adults and a laughing teenager, "**NICE ONE MOM!**" Thomas laughed before taking a quick picture of the pair, "Say **DATING**!" he laughed and ran out of the room thankful for the ease of getting his small laptop away from them.

Inuyasha looked up at Rosalyn, now realizing that his left hand was on her right breast, "I am SOOOO sorry Rosalyn! I didn't mean to!" He helped her up and blushed deeply because he was starting to feel aroused around her yet again. She blushed brightly and nods to Inuyasha before walking out of the room; she grabs some wine and a box of chocolates before running to her room and slamming the door. Inuyasha winced at the noise as Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly leave the house so they don't laugh at Inuyasha for his oddities. After curling up in bed with her fun food/drink she sighed and called Inuyasha's cell, from her own iPhone 4S, "Come to my room, we need to talk Inuyasha..." She sighed lightly. Inuyasha blinked before walking towards the girls' room, considering they grew up together, he knew the house easily. He stopped just outside her door, hesitating before knocking on the door lightly, "Come in Inuyasha. You didn't have to knock since I'm a dog demon/vampire." She stated clearly as she got ready for bed. He watched her every movement as she changed from the shirt and sweat pants to her favorite nightie. He turned red as he listened to singing to her favorite song, Someone Like You by Adele, he smiled listening to her sweet singing, becoming drowned in happiness. Before long the song changed and he heard the song Rumor Has It, one she has been practicing for a week, why, he really didn't know but he wouldn't complain. He loved hearing her voice, no matter what, whether it was singing or talking. His ears twitched at every high and low note, smiling a bit. "Hey, so...What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked Rosalyn, who took out a book she was reading on the bus, "Oh! Right! Haha...um you won't tell anyone about the books I read will you?" She pleaded with her eyes as well as the slight waver in her voice, evidence that she was begging him not to; of course he caved and nodded, "What book did you get? I never did clearly see it." He stated blinking and tilted his head cutely in curiosity. She smiled and held the book to her bosom, a thought coming to her, 'he's really cute when he does that!' she flushed a bit and coughed, "It's called The Reluctant God! It's a very good book about archaeology and Egypt, past and present! Very well done and I have been searching for about ...ten years for this book!" She said before breathing a bit from saying that all at once. He smiled and blushed a bit at their semi-close proximity. Soon enough they smiled at each other before she got up from the bed, placing the book in her night stand, her deep red satin nightie shifted a little and he blushed watching her movements.

She observed him as he smiled, his ears twitching in the cutest way, _'must...resist...tweaking ...Inu's ears!' _she bit her lower lip trying not to give into the small guilty pleasure, she slipped and fell on the half demon, Inuyasha, and giggled before touching his ears, rubbing them gently, not realizing that Inuyasha was purring with joy at her touch. "I-Inuyasha? A-are you purring?" She asked as it finally donned on her that he was purring. She laughed and got up before running to the kitchen to cook dinner. She sang as she cooked, getting everything ready, the aroma of the cooking hit Inuyasha full force and he grinned, always enjoying what she did, "Well damn.." he muttered before skipping to the kitchen to watch her cook his favorite meal, not that he'd ever admit it. "What would you like to drink Inu-kun?" She asked while plating up the food that they usually shared. She smirked knowing he was staring at her ass like he usually did, _'he's been around Miroku way too long..'_ she made a note to herself to smack the crap out of Miroku next time she saw him. She then blinked because she missed what he said, "What did you say Inuyasha?" She blushed from embarrassment, "I will have some White Zinfandel if that's alright..." he stated with a slight chuckle and a grin, he was sitting on the stool that was directly in front of the island cooking station, he wore the usual red/white sweat pants that were a bit baggy and the stupid hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, his shoes were regular Nike sneakers that he got from her a few years back but would never admit to loving the fact that she thought of him. She grinned and settled the food down before getting the wine of choice, both not realizing they had the same thought, _'I wish he/she would just kiss me...or at least ask me out!'_ they blinked for a second and seemed to have come out of a trance, "Um...Inu-kun, can we go back to the den? I still have a few paragraphs to finish before I settle in for the night. You're welcome to stay the night if you want; your room is still across from my own." She rambled a bit before flushing and walking to the den with speed that he didn't realize she had till she was gone from the kitchen, with the wine no less! She was sitting at her small desk, the den giving off a warm atmosphere, the mahogany wood bookshelves giving warmth to the den as well as the limestone fireplace that was roaring near the back of the den, which was large enough for about ten to fifteen people. The desks were pure cherry-wood, the books, alphabetized, taking up about three-quarters of the room, the ceiling a deep maroon while the carpet is a nice warm red. She grinned as she got up, taking her empty bowl to the kitchen to wash later before returning, her smile grew since she spotted Inuyasha looking around and eating, reminding her of her brother to a degree. With a cringe she got back to her writing, not realizing that Inuyasha saw her cringe about something. He blinked and stalked towards her warily, tapping her lightly on the shoulder, his ears twitching with every second of silence, "Rose?" He asked uncertain, before frowning, "Rosalyn?" He sighed with relief when she turned around towards him smiling a bit; she giggled lightly, her nervousness laced in her scent, "Yes? What is it Inu-kun?" She turned around typing another paragraph, a sigh passing her lips before she saved the document and turned to him again, "Well? What is it Inuyasha?" She stated, more serious now, he blinked and shook his head for a moment before he leaned closer; "I'm alright...are **YOU** alright though? That's what worries me babe." He blinked, _'why did I call her babe?'_ he thought, another voice popped up in his head, _'you love her **DUH**! That's why you called her **BABE**!_' the voice left afterwards leaving him speechless, "Um... I'm alright dear.." she said uncertain for a moment before kissing him on the lips and vanishing, leaving a blushing, not to mention, sputtering half demon behind, laughter could be heard somewhere in the house, strangely it pissed him off seeing as it was Thomas that was laughing. _'Ah hell...forget it... I'm too tired for this shit! I'm going to bed..'_ he thought with a sigh before shaking his head and walking to his room, listening to Rosalyn through the door momentarily as he closed his door.

She sighed after waking up, the dream she had was still clinging to the edge of her wakeful mind, 'why did I have a dream such as that? Last time I had a dream that intense; I was tied up for three weeks!' She huffed and got up, stretching and yawning, not realizing that Inuyasha was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She sighed and went to the kitchen to eat what Inuyasha made, which consisted of her favorite breakfast meal; biscuits, pepper gravy, bacon and cocoa. "Thank you Inuyasha!" she exclaimed happily as she ate the food on her plate, soon enough she got up and went to the living room, right as she was about to set up Just Dance 2, her cell phone started to play her ring tone of that green gentleman, "Hello?" she blinked a few times, "Hey Koga! What's up?" she nodded a few times and smiled, not realizing that Inuyasha was nearby and scowling because of the wolf talking to his Rose. Soon enough, a squeal was heard from Rosalyn, she giggled and heard a knock at her door, ending the call and running to the door, "KOGA!" she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, welcoming him into her house. Without another word she led him to the living room, where she set up Just Dance 2, the song Tik Tok plays and she started to dance, unknowingly entrancing both males. As she continued to dance, she noticed with a grimace, that she was getting sweaty with the songs, she didn't realize that the guys were wanting her badly at this point. "Anyone want to join me?" She blinked as they grinned at her wanting to dance to a Michael Jackson song, she nodded and they all started to dance. She giggled as she beat the pants off the two males, "Take your pants off! Dance in your boxers!" She grinned devilishly because she was in her bra and shorts per usual. She laughed hearing them grumble before dancing again, she chose an Indian love song, which she danced seductively, the guys were beating each other as they each tried to dance with her, "DAMMIT KOGA STOP IT!" Inuyasha bitched at Koga for grinding against Rosalyn. Soon though Inuyasha blushed when she decided to grind on him, making both guys blush and become quiet. As soon as they quieted down, she started to dance to a song that made her think, _'well isn't this ironic...it did start raining men...today'_ she giggled and started dancing to raining men. Inuyasha and Koga's jaws dropped as she started to dance, happily they sat and watched. Once the song was finished, she stood there breathing heavily from the exercise, "What's next boys?" They grinned and changed the song to Tina Turner's Proud Mary. She laughed and started to dance to the song, not realizing the reason for the choice, nor did she really care, she LOVED to dance! After the pace picked up on the song, the guys were grinning wildly at the sight of Rosalyn shaking her ass, to which she didn't notice as Kagome and Sesshomaru coming in. Sesshomaru growled ever so softly so as not to disturb the scene, he absolutely detested Koga, it was worse now because the wolf was after his soon to be sister in law! He sighed inaudibly before sitting down behind the guys, he tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and grinned a bit, "What is going on dear brother? Why is the wolf here and why are you tented?" he teased and asked, to which in response, Inuyasha nearly squeaked and decided to ignore his brother till his Rose was done dancing. Once Rosalyn stopped dancing however, she squeaked and nearly fell, nearly being because Inuyasha grabbed her and held her, it resembled a lovers hold. She blushed beautifully and smiled at him, to which he returned full force before whispering something to her. She squeaked and vanished to her room in the blink of an eye. "Well since Rosalyn is gone, Koga, maybe you should leave..." Kagome said awkwardly before ushering the wolf out of the house and making sure to dead bolt the damn door.

Within minutes, Kagome and Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha with a look that said, **_'we will talk about this attraction later.' _**A sigh escaped Rosalyn's lips after putting up some things after finishing dancing, she looked around in confusion, "What's going on?" She blinked then growled at the tense atmosphere. She shrugged and looked at everyone in the room noticing the absence of Koga, "Well... hmm..." she muttered a bit before going to shower, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru in the living room, a gift left on the table that resembled either a dvd or a game, Inuyasha looked at the gift before smiling since he bought Rosalyn's favorite game. After looking at his half-brother and his sister-in-law he sighed, "What..." he didn't realize that Thomas was in the room as well, with a grin on his features, he ran a hand through his semi spiky red-black hair. Once he did realize that Thomas was in the room, he sputtered a bit and sat back, sighing at his misfortune, "What!" he asked loudly, now not realizing that Kagome and Sesshomaru were grinning at him, "Oh crap..." he muttered before hearing a laugh from Thomas as he ran out of the room to talk to his mother. Inuyasha grumbled, his dark faded jeans hiked a bit as he sat cross-legged on the floor, his red and white dress shirt clung loosely to his chest, his silvery-white hair pulled back at the nape of his neck with a white hair tie, a sigh passed his lips, his ears twitching as Rosalyn showered, a blush tinting his cheeks lightly. His complexion lightly bronzed but freckled to a small degree around his nose. He blushed yet again when Rosalyn came out of the bathroom, steam following her, he noticed that she only wore a towel and turned away blushing dark crimson. He didn't notice, however, that Rosalyn was standing in front of him with the biggest grin. "Oh crap..." he mumbled and tried not to look at her when he noticed her standing in front of him, he walked past her, hearing her cute snicker before hightailing it to the living room to play a video game. When Rosalyn came back into the room, without Inuyasha noticing, she decided to put in Just Dance 3.

Rosalyn grinned at Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru, to which they cringed at what might happen. "Guys...let's dance to Spectronizer by Sentai Express!" Everyone stared at her wide eyed, "What? I like dancing to it!" She sighed heavily, shaking her head and got ready to dance, wearing navy blue bootie shorts, a red half tank and a purple sports bra that was one cup smaller than usual. "Come on dammit, I want to dance!" She snapped at her friends and crush. Sighing as she got in position, she waiting for everyone to take their Wii-remotes and take their places, everyone of course wearing their sweat pants, minus Rosalyn. Once the dance started, she snickered at the groans and squeaks of strange positions the characters took on the screen. "Haha! You seriously need to watch more anime guys..." she snickered out as she started to dance to the music, enjoying the dancing as well. After the dance was over, Rosalyn was curled up on the couch laughing her ass off at the glares that the others were giving her, "What now? Haha... it was fun! I loved watching Power Rangers when I was growing up." She stated with a smile and didn't notice the grin appearing on Inuyasha's face, or the fact that Sesshomaru and Kagome were about to burst out laughing, but they refrained from it because Inuyasha was growling at them. Soon enough she sighed and went to get something to eat and drink, "anyone want any veggie stew? I have some left over on the stove." She smiled at everyone, giving them each a bowlful. She then smiles as they all eat the stew together, "So ...how did you all feel about dancing to Super Sentai music?" She grinned cause the others decided not to comment, then she noticed that Inuyasha wanted to state something, but he was debating it, "Inuyasha, what is it?" she heard him grunt in surprise, seeing a slight blush spread on his cheek as he stood up, "Well ...I enjoyed it!" he said quickly before stuffing his face again. She almost laughed but decided to smile at him fondly, "Well, we might do that again in an hour or so... I'm pretty hyper right now! It reminds me of when I was a pup..." she trailed off a bit sadly before shrugging it off and sitting in the living room with a bottle of water between her legs, Inuyasha blushed brightly seeing the bottle before sighing and smacking himself on the forehead, "No.." he whispered to himself before sitting a short distance from the female he desired. He sighed and thought about a few things, _'I wonder …..'_ he grinned as his thoughts turned a bit perverse, a blush spread across his cheeks and he was very happy for the large baggy shirt and pants he was wearing. Then he remembered her sense of smell and was frowning, _'great…she'll smell my arousal and ask the damn question!'_. Just as he suspected, Rosalyn sniffed the air delicately, "Inuyasha…what the hell? What has you so _excited_?" She was grinning a little at him and her thoughts were almost like his own, _'I wonder what he'd say if I told him I was aroused by his grinning..'_ she thought. He thought a bit more panicky, _'oh crap…what if she found out it was her **DANCING** that got me excited? **OH FUCK**!'_ he cringed a bit and tried to extinguish the arousal by thinking of Jaken or his half-brother in a bikini. _'Phew..I thought I'd never get her ass out of my head….' _He blushed after he became _excited_ yet again. "Um…haha…it's nothing you damned wench." He blushed and folded his arms across his chest trying to be angry. She frowned at his behavior but shrugged it off as him being an idiot **PER USUAL**. She was happy though that he watched her closely when she danced!

* * *

><p>AN: I will be working on the second chapter soon, I have Spring Semester so ….I don't know when I'll get to it. Bear with me for now! Please Rate and leave comments!<p> 


End file.
